Unexpected Love
by Eienias20
Summary: First Mia pulls a prank on Shinon that leads to his starting a rumor about said swordmaster and a certain strategist at a festival. But, who could expect what it would lead to in the end? Certainly not this! SorenxMia
1. The Prank

A/N - I got this idea from reading around random fics. Anyway the basic plot is the same as the summary. Someone starts a rumor about Mia and a certain strategist but who would expect it to evolve to what it does? Also this is my fave pairing!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Prank**

_Dear Journal, I've recently come so close to beating boss it wasn't even funny! I sure am getting better at this! I hope I can continue this streak in getting better but I'm pretty sure Ike is training also. One day..._

She closed her journal and smiled reflecting on how drastic her life has changed since joining the Greil Mercenaries officially after the Mad King's War. It's been 2 years since then and she feels at home with this 'merry band'. She has gotten to know everyone decently except for the jerk Shinon and the quiet Soren. As much as she tried, befriending either of them was harder than fighting with a broken blade.

She noted that Shinon was annoyed by many approaches and she guessed that maybe her respect for Ike earned her disrespect from Shinon or something like that. As for Soren she has been able to talk to him but not enough to actually _say_ that they're friends. She sighed at the thought of those irritating two.

She left her room and stretched ready for some training. The brothers were out with Titania on some job involving some bandits. She went through the mess hall and saw Soren busy writing down stuff (inventory, wages etc.). She waved "Hey!" he looked up and acknowledged her before returning to his work.

Outside she saw Shinon practicing and decided to stretch before she smacked the dummies around with her trainer. "Hey Shinon," "Don't talk to me."

"Well...someone got up...there is no wrong side. This is all natural isn't it?" he shot another arrow "Whatever." She started practicing a bit by smacking the dummy with some wide slashes. S_eriously. Shinon is so...urgh_ she rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Hey! Don't break a nail!" he laughed aloud and she turned to him "Same to you!" she returned to practice when an arrow knocked her trainer out of her hand "Hey! What is your-" he was gone. She stomped her foot "Seriously..."

Mia finished and thought about a clever way to get back at Shinon. Today wasn't the first time he annoyed her during practice...or the second...or third...or the seventy-fourth. But, who is counting? She devised a plan and smiled evilly _You're gonna get yours Shinon!_.

"MIA!!" Shinon exploded out of his and Gatrie's room. "Give me back my bow or I'll murder you!" he ran outside and tripped into a hole "What the?!"

"Yoohoo!" he looked up and saw said swordmaster smiling. "A hole? How much lamer can you get?" Mia threw his bow at him hitting his head.

"I am so going to kill you!" he started to climb out but was drenched in water and slipped to the bottom again. A beehive followed and he just stared at it. _Why?_ He thought to himself. Outside Mia rolled over laughing as Shinon screamed in pain. She wiped her eyes "Never break my swords again!"

"I-I won't! L-Let me out! AGH!" she lowered a ladder. "It's covered in honey! GAH!" She smiled and left "I know!" then burst out laughing.

Shinon got out after struggling and Rhys was treating his bites. "I can't believe I fell for it...literally." "By all counts you shouldn't have mocked her." "Shut up! What do you know." Rhys sighed. Dealing with Shinon wasn't pleasing but at least he wasn't bleeding. _I will get my revenge...but how? What can I do?_

Meanwhile, Mia was coming to get something to eat and she noticed Soren still in his same position. What is so time-consuming that he is busy all day? She moved over and sat next to him "Hey Soren! How are you?" he looked at her "Fine." "What are you still working on for so long?" he didn't answer.

She stopped from asking again because she thought she would be prying. She began to eat and decided to try again, but before she could start he interrupted.

"No reason to be nervous." She looked at him "I-I'm not nervous." Little did she know Soren could tell "I'm writing...a story." "Oh really?" he nodded. And while he explained that it was about a young boy living through a treacherous childhood (sort of like his life-story but she doesn't know that).

Shinon spotted them and smiled _I have my revenge! So sweet!_

_

* * *

  
So... what do you think? This is my first story on FF but I'll try to get my other one on here as well! Do me a big favor and review please! :D_


	2. The Rumor

A/N So there is Mia's part in this whole thing. Poor Shinon fell for it HARD! But he isn't going to take that for nothing. What will our favorite marksman do for revenge?

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Rumor**

A gathering of the Greil Mercenaries and some of their war time allies was taking place in Melior. Ike decided that it would be great for them to take it easy for a while. In addition to the group Brom, and Nephenee from Ohma were there, the merchant convoy pulled in (with everyone including the never satisfied Ilyana), and some of the royal knights: Makalov, Astrid, Kieran, and Marcia. With all the people there Shinon knew it was a perfect time to initiate his plan.

Mia was strolling through the 'festival' of sorts looking at all the booths and entertainment. She enjoyed just walking in such a happy atmosphere and noticed that someone of the mercenaries was missing. It took about 30 seconds for her to remember _Soren stood back in a tent...maybe I should drag him out here _she laughed to herself while Shinon went about with his rumor.

She spotted Marcia feeding her Pegasus and ran over "Hey Marcia! How are you doing?" Marcia turned and hugged her friend "Great! I've just been taking care of my Pegasus here. As soon as she is content off I go to have fun!" "Great! We can go together!" Mia stated. Marcia smiled and they began talking about their time together.

Meanwhile, Shinon continued to talk. _I think that is enough. No one will know I started it since I told 50 people._ He smiled and Rolf came by "Are you telling the truth?" his pupil asked. "Eh? About what?" "About Mia. It doesn't really sound right." "What is not right about it kid?" Shinon asked even though it didn't matter of the fault. "Well...Soren...who would believe that, I mean, no disregard to him but..." Rolf was cut off by his teacher "Exactly. While some may not believe it there are others who will and thus the chain grows." Rolf was still confused but it was between him and Mia who were always on opposite sides.

Soren left his tent for a while glancing around _I may as well see what everyone is so..._a few guys spotted him "Hey! How much did you pay her?" they all laughed and left. Soren raised an eyebrow "Who?" he admitted to being confused, but shrugged it off and stood on the sidelines watching everyone enjoy themselves. He got some glances from guys and others who made remarks he didn't get and confusion from women. He continued to ignore anyone and watch the sights.

"Hey Mia, Marcia!" the two spotted Nephenee who was smiling and ran over to her friends. They all hugged and caught up before Marcia got distracted by candy apples and said something about getting one for her mount. "Um Mia...can I ask you something." Mia turned to Nephenee "Sure." "Well...is there a guy you're...interested in that I know?" Mia raised an eyebrow "Uh. No. Why?" "Well. I- never mind." "No Neph what is it?" "Well I heard that you have...feelings for a fellow mercenary." she rolled her eyes "I've told you me and Ike are just sparring buddies. How many times do I have to-" "Not him." Nephenee interrupted. Mia scratched her head "Well then...I am at a loss." "I heard...Soren." she lit up at the thought of it "W-what?! Where did you hear this?!" "So it's true! How did that happen exactly?" Nephenee asked. Mia ran off and Marcia came back "What's with her? What happened?" Mia decided to look for Soren before he heard that nonsense while Nephenee explained to Marcia.

Soren sat down when Rolf approached him "Hey Soren." he looked up "Are you going to give me a compliment for no reason?" "Well I should. I mean Mia...how did you-" "Mia?" before Rolf could answer Mia came by and nearly ran into him "Soren I need to talk to you." He looked at her oddly. "Well. Come on." she motioned for him to follow. He shrugged and followed her, not completely sure of what was going on but it sounded urgent.

* * *

_So yeah. This was basically Shinon spreading the rumor. In the next chapter I'll have Mia talk to Soren about it. She doesn't want anything ruining that hard to maintain 'friendship' with Soren. Reviews make the world go round so review or it will stop and we all die. :D_


	3. The Conversation

A/N Now I realize my chapters are short but this isn't going to be a massive story like the one I will be submitting to FF over the week (39 chapters and on going) but if you want to read it, said story is on DA and AFF (for those who don't know acronyms that is DeviantArt and Adult Fan Fic). Fire Emblem: New Emissaries is the title.

**Chapter 3 - The Conversation**

"What is this all about, Mia?" Soren asked, confused as to why she is so upset. "Have you heard anything about me recently?" He stared at her "No. Rolf was the only one who mentioned you but you interrupted. I think you're over-reacting to nothing." "Well...there is a rumor-" he rolled his eyes "A rumor? That is what this is all about? Look, they can't hurt you. Words can't do that. If they could. I would've killed millions by now." she suppressed a giggle but got serious again "It was about you and me." "Once again I don't see your point. Who cares what someone says? It isn't true is it?" he finished and she sighed "I guess you're right. Sorry." she was leaving but curiousity got the best of Soren "What was it exactly?" She turned back "You want to know?" "It's not like it would hurt me." "Someone said that we were a couple. Isn't that silly." he stared at her for a few seconds "Why is it silly?" "Because we aren't. I don't see where anyone could've possibly gotten that idea." he kept his gaze on her "You don't believe it to be...a...possibility?" he phrased safely. Mia on the other hand just stared back trying to see if he was getting somewhere "Well...no. I mean...we don't know each other well enough. It's just a stupid rumor whoever made it up clearly knows nothing." Soren sat down "A stupid rumor of something that could never happen...ever?" she nodded "Of course not..." it took her a while to realize what she said and she covered her mouth "No! Soren...that isn't what I-" "Would you mind leaving my tent." he said bluntly. "Soren I'm sorry...I-" "Leave." Soren stated again. Mia turned and left _I really didn't mean to say that...I'm sorry._ She just wished that he would hear her out but that falls on her of course.

Outside Mia sighed heavily. Her own ignorance of his feelings led to that. _I really didn't mean to state it like that...who is the bastard who started that rumor anyway. And how could people believe it I mean..._ she looked back at the tent as she walked away. Mia was truly sorry for how she stated what she said to him. _I'm so stupid..._ with that she went back to join her friends and enjoy the rest of the festival.

Inside, Soren looked at his story. He had reached a blank. He thought he knew what to write next but it dissapeared before him. Continuing to stare at the empty sheet the recent encounter fresh in his memory he continued writing on a new track for the tortured young soul.

--  
_I know it was short and I apologize but I just wanted to capture the conversation about the rumor that pair had. That was a slip Mia made and you can't imagine the guilt. We shall see how this continues! Now review or Soren will pay you an unfriendly visit :D  
I'm also sorry about my continually getting shorter chapters and will promise to make them longer. I didn't intend for them to come out so short._


	4. Understanding

A/N So if you're still with me thanks. I have yet to find another story that I didn't write with this pairing. I'd love to see more people write one rather than all the people who refuse to keep Soren straight. You guys truly make me sick (no offense) but seriously I don't see why you do that...anyway on to number four!

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Understanding **

_Dear Journal,  
I feel like an idiot. Seriously I mean...I didn't even watch my mouth before I said what I said to Soren. I've never felt so bad about anything before. I want to go apologize to him but...I doubt he would ever want me around him. He has been pretty distanced. I mean we had a mission yesterday that he was going on. I decided to join in and he pulled out. I think what I said affected him to some unknown degree I didn't know off...I feel so stupid...I need to corner him somewhere._

Soren leafed through his story, constantly rereading it and changing things to keep it up to date. He was content with his work but desired to do much better than he was. He checked once more before turning to the latest page and thinking of how to continue. Since the festival's 'event' he has been avoiding Mia. He admitted that to himself because of what she said. He knows words can't hurt and yet when she said that he felt like he had no right to be near her. She clearly stated that she didn't think they could ever be together and he took it to mean even as friends. He let out a sigh and closed his book before standing up to leave only to see Mia enter the room and he turned another way. "Soren!" he heard her yell out but didn't stop moving. _Why does she keep following me! She made her point clear enough._ He debated whether or not to hang back and tell her off but decided against it.

Mia shook her head _He just doesn't want to hear it. Is there a room here with only one exit?_ She thought for a while longer. Then she heard Rolf yell that Ike's group was back. Maybe he could help her; after all he was the one person Soren talked to freely. It was worth a shot.

"So you need my help?" Ike asked. "Yeah, Soren doesn't give me a chance to let a word in and he doesn't hear me out. I could yell at home but he will just tune out." "What happened exactly?" Mia looked down "I said something stupid...and now I want to apologize." Ike nodded "OK then. I'll ask Soren to do some late cataloging and you catch him in the mess hall where he usually works." Mia smiled "Thanks boss!"

_Late cataloging? Oh well. I've got nothing better to do._ Instead of sitting at the desk he decided to take the texts to his room where he could lock himself in. But just as he picked one up he heard something behind him and whipped around "Mia!" "Soren I-" "You...you got Ike in on this didn't you?" Mia was right. Soren is definitely no fool, he could see through any ruse. "Soren I have to talk to you." "I don't think so!" he tried to leave but she blocked his way "Please." he looked at her. He saw the pleading gaze in her green eyes and sighed "Alright...but make this quick so I can go!" "I'm sorry about what I said. I really, truly didn't mean it the way it came out." he just stared blankly at her "I realize that you have every right to be upset with me but ignoring and avoiding me is going too far and seems rather childish of you!" Soren continued to look at her "Are you done?" "You also hide all of your emotions. Loosen up. I realize what I said was wrong but you seem the same. What else do you want me to apologize for?" Soren started to leave but she blocked him again "Mia. This is ridiculous." "Just accept my apology and you can go." he sighed _I'm fed up with this. I don't understand any of it anymore._ "OK, Mia. I accept your apology. Can I go now." he glared at her. She breathed "I guess that is the best I can get out of this?" he nodded and passed by her "Yes."

_Such an irritating woman!_ Soren shook his head as the encounter replayed again. _Following me around, day in and day out just to hear me accept her apology...that is just ridiculous!_ He rolled his eyes as he entered his room _First she pretty much calls me the one person on Tellius she would never get close to and then she tries to take something like that back. I don't see any logic in this situation...and yet..._ he sat down on his bed and looked out the window _I somehow understand it..._

Later that day Shinon gave chase to Mia again who stole his wallet and threw it in the same hole he fell in a few days ago. "That is for starting that rumor!" "I didn't do it!" which we all know is a lie. _I can pull as many pranks on Shinon as I want but it won't go over the fact that he jeopardized my relationship with Soren._ "You big dummy!" she kicked him from behind and he fell into the hole...again.

* * *

_Hah! Longest chapter! So how do you like it? Soren is confused but that is to be expected from someone who has to deal with a lot of junk in his life. Love is the last thing he knows how to feel or how to fully comprehend. Well at least that is how I see it. So review and MAYBE Shinon will get out of the hole...again XD_


	5. What It Really Means

A/N Another chapter and some important notes. No negativity in these statements: First off, no more saying my paragraphs are jumbled. I'm getting around to that I promise. Also when you comment on my grammar please tell me where the error is so I can fix it. It would really, truly help me a lot. Thanks again, truly :D

**Chapter 5 - What it really means **

With Shinon still steaming about being constantly pranked by Mia and vice versa Soren was alone in his room thinking about everything and nothing in general. Mostly though he found his thoughts straying towards the events with Mia and shook it off.

_Why am I thinking about something so unimportant?_ He just sighed and decided to get out for once since sitting around wouldn't do anything for him. Ike came back with his group so maybe he'll go out on the next job since he hasn't in a while.

"Hey Boss! How'd it go!" Mia asked Ike as he came in with Rolf, Boyd and Gatrie. "It went alright. Nothing major to report." Mia has been thinking about a lot of things as well. Mostly her position with the fellow strategist who she believes thinks of her as 'annoying' and 'overly-excited about anything'. While those statements may seem true she still believed that being friends with Soren was possible even if he didn't.

"Let's go!" Titania led the group of 5 out through a forest for another assignment. Soren was there because he needed the 'outing' while he was followed by Mist, Oscar and Mia who came along last second for 'real practice'. And much to his irritation kept talking to him.

"So what do you think of the whole bandit situation lately." Mia asked. He wanted to ignore but hoped responding would end these 50 questions "They're just trying to see if we will give up and let them go." He noticed Mia think that over and wondered why she couldn't talk to someone else? It's not that hard.

Back at the fort the aggravation continued "Soren, would you honestly refer to me as a friend?" he was taken off guard by the question. It seemed she was just trying to lighten the mood before she asked it. Why didn't he see that until now?

"Well? I can't stand in one place for too long." Mia said waiting tapping her foot. "This is important." "No it's not." Soren countered. "Just because we work together doesn't mean we have to be friends with each other." Mia sighed "Yeah but friendship usually means you can work better with someone you know."

"Not necessarily. We can be fighting partners but we don't have to be friends. All that means to me is more to worry on the battlefield than your own life." he answered back. "It can get you killed."

"Then why are you friends with boss?" she asked. Soren stared back at her for a while before saying "That is different." he turned away and left.

"Why don't you think to yourself of what 'friendship' really means to you? Because we have countering viewpoints." he said before Mia scratched her head "Why can't he just be more open? Is he still stuck on what I said before?" she tossed the idea around before departing as well.

Not much to go on for now. I'm feeling lazy and unsure so I guess the chapter came out like that. Anyway I hope to do better in chapter 6. Sorry about updating with this sad excuse for a chapter but I'll hopefully be back in full swing later. Hasta.


End file.
